harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potion
, Zygmunt Budge, Laverne de Montmorency, Sacharissa Tugwood, Dr. Ubbly , Lord Voldemort , Glover Hipworth, Damocles, Mopsus, Gregory the Smarmy, Nicolas Flamel, ect... }} Potions (Latin potio, 'beverage') are magical mixtures commonly brewed in cauldrons and used to create a number of effects on the drinker. Potions rang in effects and nature and in difficulty as well. An example of a beginners potion is the Cure for Boils, which is the first potion learned at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An incredibly advanced and challenging one is the Polyjuice Potion that even adult Witches and Wizards have trouble with. A wizard or witch who specialises in potion brewing is known as a potioneer or a potions master. Nature Potions are brewed from ingredients with magical properties. Potions can be used as medicine, lethal poison, or give the drinker any effect from strength enhancement to immunity to flames. Potions are not necessarily used by drinking, as some can be applied by physical contact or create an effect simply by being created, such as the Regeneration Potion. According to former Hogwarts Potions master, Professor Severus Snape, potions can "bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses and even put a stopper in death." Potions have a distinct advantage over typical spells in that they could be used even by the non-Magical, provided that they have the potion itself at their disposal. There are also certain Magical effects that can only be induced through the use of Potions Dangers Potions must be brewed carefully to achieve the proper effects. In certain cases, those are brewed incorrectly or in a dirty cauldron can become poisons.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 7 - (The Boggart in the Wardrobe)Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 22 - (St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) In other cases, even potions that have been brewed correctly may in some cases have deleterious effects, even if their intended effect is beneficial; for example, Felix Felicis causes recklessness and overconfidence when used more than sparingly,Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 9 - (The Half-Blood Prince) while the Elixir to Induce Euphoria has side-effects such as excessive singing and nose-tweaking, though these can be countered by adding peppermint.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 22 - (After the Burial) Teaching and labeling There is a Potions class, devoted to the study of potion recipes and effects, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a core class and is mandatory throughout the first five years of a students education and is optional to students in their sixth and seventh years who achieve a high score on their Ordinary Wizarding Level exam. In this class, students learn the correct way to brew potions, following specific recipes and using various magical ingredients to create the potions, starting with simple ones first and moving to more advanced ones as they progress in knowledge There exists a Potions Association that oversees the labeling of certain potions, and possibly other aspects.The association was directly associated with the Ministry of Magic.5﻿ Supplies * Silver, brass, copper or pewter Cauldron * Glass or crystal phials * Silver Knife * Mortar and pestle * Scales * Various ingredients for specific potions * A wand Jobs related to potion-making A potioneer, also known as a potion-brewer or potion-maker, is a witch or wizard who makes potions for a living. meaning that their primary source of income comes from making potions or in someway related to potions in general. This could include working as a professional brewer, studying or inventing potions, or teaching potions as a subject at a wizarding school. An N.EW.T. in Potions is one of the necessary qualifications required to become a Healer. A person who teaches potions is sometimes known as a potions master, one who has achieved a N.E.W.T. in the subject. Texts on potions * One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore * Moste Potente Potions * Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger * Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage Behind the scenes *Brewing potions is an activity that can be performed on Pottermore to earn House points. *J. K. Rowling has noted that — even if they were to follow the instructions exactly and had all the ingredients — a Muggle could not brew a potion because there is always the need to channel magic at some point, at some stage one would have to use a wand.JK on the prospect of Muggle potioneers In Pottermore, this is seen as the final step of brewing a Potion is always to wave the wand. *An advertisement can be seen in the ''Quibbler'' about potion-making called ''Ancient Potion Maker''.'' * In 1996, a business called Potions Lady that specialised in making potions for women who places an ad in the ''Daily Prophet. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * The Tales of Beedle the Bard * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' * Pottermore * Wonderbook: Book of Potions See Also *Antidotes *List of potions Notes and References Category:Potions Category:Magic